macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
V-Type Virus
V-Type Virus is a disease featured in Macross Frontier. Origin Name for a virus that is part of the biomechanical physiology of the Vajra species. The V-Type virus consists of mostly harmless micro-organisms that possess some chemical components of fold quartz. History Living organisms infected with the V-Type virus have the potential to transmit and receive fold waves through super dimension space. While harmless to the Vajra, the V-Type virus can result in the deaths of other intelligent organisms should infection spread to the brain. However, Ranka Lee was conceived in utero with the V-Type virus and maintained the micro-organisms safely within her abdomen her whole life. Using fold waves produced when she sang, Ranka Lee was able to communicate with the Vajra. Mao Nome, along with a research team authored a thesis observing the disease and hopefully to formulate successful treatment for it. Though they were able to document two cases of both symbiotic and parasitic patients, an actual cure for complications from brain infection was never found. The only recourse for patients stricken with the latter was to take receptor-blockers in fixed intervals to slow progression. These receptor-blockers were experimental and had numerous uncomfortable side-effects. Known Carriers *Ranshe Mei: When she contracted the bacteria was unspecified, but she passed it on to her daughter during childbirth. There were no details whether or not the bacteria invaded her brain. *Ranka Lee: Having carried the bacteria since infancy, she has developed a symbiotic relationship with them and remained in her intestines all this time. Moreover, this had the fringe effect of being able to effectively communicate with the Vajra (both on an extrasensory and vocal level) but was not properly utilized until much later, as it was assumed that the Vajra were just attacking her. Due to this ability, she was given the code name "Little Queen" by Grace O'Connor. *Sheryl Nome: Was the subject of the treatment thesis, having contracted the disease as a child. Since that time she has been under the supervision of Grace, serving as her guardian and later a manager when she became a celebrity. The bacteria strain has already affected her brain and the receptor-blockers were gradually becoming ineffective, with the side effects of the drug adversely affecting her health. As a result, she was deemed a hopeless case. Her eventual fate differs between the TV show and the movie: **Ranka used her symbiotic strain's influence to telepathically transfer Sheryl's own bacteria to her intestines. Sheryl survives in the aftermath of the war. **Sheryl is left in a comatose state due to complications that were aggravated by overall exhaustion and emotional strain. Sheryl later gets a transfusion from Ranka, hoping that the symbiotic bacteria in her blood will help. It is never stated whether the former eventually recovered or not. Notes & Trivia *At the end of the Vajra War, the fold bacteria the Vajra carried remained when they departed for another part of the galaxy. When the bacteria found new hosts, they affected them on a cellular level, evolving into what came to be known as Vár Syndrome. References Category:Species Category:Keywords Category:Terminology Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier